Little Sister
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Years ago a mercenary traveled these lands with her sisters and Shichinintai and that mercenary was... KAGOME. Wait hold up after being severly injured Kagome loses her memery and taken in by a couple becomes a new person.Our hero Kagome. In the process of revision! First chapter has been revised.
1. Darkness

My first fanfiction! This is the first chapter of it's revison, hope you like it.

**_Little Sister_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark.<em>

_Darkness was one of the few things Kagome Himura absolutely despised._

_In darkness things could lurk, stalking their prey, they could even kill you. All because of darkness... on the other hand light was safe. You could see things in the light, nothing bad could happen._

_Or so she perceived._

_In this particular dark night rain fell hard and wind howled for attention, picking up damp leaves and forcing their allegiance._

_While this went on and the rain continued its expedition toward the earth the people inside a large black castle went on with their lives oblivious as cracks of lightning shot from the sky._

_Two in particular stood out from all else. These two were in a small dungeon room with a heavy steel door locking them in._

_Both were merely children, no older than six, yet had serious expressions unfitting of a child. They were dressed in clothing so torn up and so covered in dirt and blood that they were merely rags, barely staying on their grime covered owners._

_The two were sitting across from each other, each with their backs to the wall and their feet were so close they were touching._

_They could have been mistaken for dead for a moment but one of them, a girl with black hair oily from its lack of wash and soft brown eyes slowly lifted her head._

_"We were lucky tonight." She whispered in a hoarse voice."Master Naraku did not keep you that long Kagome. Only two hours." Her eyes were dead as she spoke, nothing in them but an unidentifiable coldness of emotion._

_The other girl looked up as lightning flashed and momentarily lit up the ground around her. Blood covered the floor in a thick pool that was only getting larger. Kagome herself was in a similar fashion, her skin barely seen under all the cuts and bruises, bleached in red._

_Her hair was black with a blue tint, a few strands appeared reddish as well, though that could have been from her head wound. _

_And her eyes, a sapphire blue that were speckled with red and red-orange, looked at the other girl with mischief and concentration._

_"Yes, a real savior isn't he, Akira." She seethed, now glaring at the girl dubbed Akira as malice entered her eyes as well._

_Akira nodded, her state was better than Kagome's. She had few bruises and they seemed to be fading, but there were many blisters on her hands, as if she'd been forced to clean too long or perhaps put her hands inside a fireplace for a minute._

_A soft sigh of a noise escaped her, "Imouto what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously._

_Kagome looked up at her older sister, almost annoyed. Almost. "Thinking of a way of escape." She muttered and the other girl mumbled about it being useless._

_But Kagome had already had an idea in mind for some time._

_These handcuffs they wore, one little medal form of resistance that kept them stuck to a cold dungeon wall. It was magically enhanced so they could only be opened by their captor._

_However, there was no rule in the book that said anything about it coming back on if you cut off your own hand!_

_She cracked her knuckles gaining her sister's attention yet again. This time curiosity sparked in her eyes, but she didn't utter a sound as Kagome's eyes sparked and she grabbed a small butcher knife._

_She had indeed been waiting for this moment, plotting her next move. For over three months she'd waited, gathering information about where her other siblings were being kept and waiting for him to give her something to eat that would require a knife._

_And finally today, it had come and he hadn't taken it away..._

_Kagome gripped the knife with a ferocity that Akira had seen very few times and she knew then what would happen as she squeezed her eyes shut in time to hear a sickening crack. "Imouto?"_

_A soft snicker met her ears. "That hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Kagome's voice muttered, and upon opening her eyes Akira was met with the sight of Kagome with her hand regenerating at lightning fast speed._

_Kagome looked down at it in stunned silence, she hadn't ben sure it would work... but now..._

_"I'm free." She whispered, her eyes staring at her hand in disbelief._

_Akira's eyes, as large as saucers, blinked at her owlishly and a sense of relief came over her features._

_"Cut it off!" She hissed quietly, jutting out her arm as the chains rattled. "Cut it off now!"_

_Kagome stared at the knife, then at her sister. Could she do it? Could she hurt her? Or was she too weak? Kagome clenched her fists._

_If she didn't Naraku would do things far worse to Akira._

_She had no choice._

_She felt a pain in her chest far greater than when she had done it to herself as she freed her sister._

_Who let out a howl and tension immediately appeared in their shoulders. That was way too loud, there was no chance Naraku hadn't heard it._

_The two shared a glance as they stood up, "Akako," they muttered before rushing off, Akira following so Kagome could lead the way._

_The door opened with a bang as Kagome's too skinny body crashed into it and skidded down the hall, toward the last door._

_Kagome once again rammed into a door and managed to plummet face first into a wall when it opened._

_Another girl of the same age was crouched in this room, worse for wear than Akira but much better off than Kagome. Her black hair was lightly dusted a reddish tint and she gazed up with childish reddish-brown eyes as she looked at Kagome with dazed uncertainty. "What's going on... Akira? Imouto?"_

_"No time." Akira mumbled snatching the knife from her fallen sister's grip as little birds raced around the girl's head. Freeing the confused Akako's wrist and jerking at the newly reacquired hand she tapped Kagome lightly._

_"Kagome we don't have time." She muttered and her sister looked up at them with a soft nod as she forced her way back to her feet and took off running up a flight of cold stone stair with her other sister's in tow._

_This time Kagome decided to kick the door off its hinges and Akira sweat dropped as she ran._

_Really where did the girl get her strength? And was it really necessary?_

_Kagome had once again used her momentum to charge into the room and instead landed on a stunned boy's lap, her head banging against his chest with a dull __**thump**__._

_Really she couldn't be blamed, all three were terrified of what would happen if Naraku saw them escaping... or worse._

_What if he caught one of them?!_

_Akira headed over to the boy and hauled Kagome off him._

_He was the oldest in the room, that was for certain. He looked like he could be seven. He had black hair that had grown out to his shoulders and brave yet kind green eyes._

_Next to him sat a mildly surprised girl who appeared to be around the same age as him, she had dark blue eyes filled with wisdom and midnight black hair._

_And beside her a third girl sat, her eyes a molten gold color, were glazed over as her head leaned forward allowing her black hair to frame her face in a wild, almost crazy looking, way._

_"How did you get out!" The boy asked incredulously._

_Akako's face had a gruesome grin on it as she looked at him with glowing eyes. "Akira and Kagome came and cut my arm off! Isn't it great Iwao!"_

_He just continued giving her a strange look as she said that._

_"We need to hurry up and do it again!" Akira said urgently reaching for the nearest girl, who just happened to be the one with gold eyes. Her chain rattled as she pulled away. "Akari... don't you want to be free?" Akira asked hesitantly, they were twins surely Akari would feel the same way she did?_

_Akari looked up at her with a small smile. "I'm not going to be free, but I'm happy for you." Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them with a light smile on her face. "You three need to go."_

_The other girl, still unnamed looked at them with hurting eyes, "She's right."_

_Akari was always right, she'd been born with the gift of sight._

_Meaning she could see the future._

_"Kukuku!" A male voice suddenly let out a haunting laugh. "I don't know how you did this brats, but I'll get you!" He roared, "You can't escape me! Even if you run from this castle, remember these words! I will find you and drag you back by the hair! No matter where you are! No matter how long it takes, you can never get away!" He started cackling._

_Akari's eyes held the cold truth of his words as tears streaked down her face, "Run." She whispered, "You won't live if you take us! I've __**seen **__it!" She gestured to herself, Izumi, and Iwao._

_"Go now." Izumi agreed once again, "While you still can."_

_"NO!" Kagome snarled, her face set in deep determination. "I won't leave you behind to suffer!"_

_"Please Imouto!" Akari pleaded, "We are your downfall. IF you stay even a minute later you'll die." but it was obvious Kagome wasn't moving without them._

_"Akako, Akira." Kagome growled, addressing them with the coldest voice either had ever heard. "GO now. Leave this place, I'll free the others and then I'll hold him off for as long as I can."_

_They looked at Iwao for guidance and found him giving them a concealed nod._

_As one the two sister's smacked Kagome upside the head, knocking her unconscious._

_Akari reached out a patted her head. "No matter what don't leave Kagome's side. You can't survive without her and she can't survive without you." Her eyes flashed as she looked up at them fiercely. "And no matter what you hear do not look back. Don't hesitate, just get out of here... for us."_

_"Be careful." Izumi whispered, teary eyed and the two nodded silently crying._

_"Make sure you tell Kagome I love her when she wakes up." Iwao growled, giving them a stern but soft look. "The same goes for all of you. Now get out."_

_Akako picked Kagome up with shaking limbs and they raced through the halls toward the door. "We love you too!" They both cried._

_They ran down the hill the castle rested on, across the bridge and they were just crossing the open field when the screams started, mangled bloody screams that made the hair on their arms raise._

_"Don't look back! Don't hesitate. Don't look back. Don't hesitate." Akira chanted to herself as they continued running._

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes snapped open as she awoke, breathing heavily.<p>

"Kagome?" A cute little fuzz ball of a kitsune called worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Two and two were put together in her mind as she sent him a fake smile. "I'm fine Shippo, just had a bad dream."

He hopped into her arms as she sat up and caught him, more on reflex than anything else.

"Okay..." He replied back, sending her a happy smile.

"Kagome! Will you make ramen already? I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined and she smiled when she found he'd already taken out the cups and was giving them a hungry look.

Sitting up she shifted Shippo so he was sitting on her shoulder and walked over to the noodles, beginning the preparations.

"Miroku, Sango." Kagome called, and noticed that Miroku had literally snuck up on Sango while she was asleep.

He was behind her with his arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling his body to his and he even had his face in her hair.

Kagome chuckled. He was going to get himself killed by his 'beloved Sango' one of these days.

"Huh?" Sango groaned reaching up to stretch and unknowingly wrapped her arms around the back of the now fully conscious monk's neck. "But I'm comfortable Kagome..." She muttered, her eyes fluttering open to send a half-hearted glare at her friend.

Kagome couldn't help it she burst out laughing. She had absolutely no idea what position she was in did she!?

"Hmmm, I'm glad to hear that darling. I'd rather not move as well." Miroku murmured closing his eyes as he nuzzled her hair.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome chortled falling to the ground as her best friend's eyes snapped open and her body tensed. Her eyes lowered and she spotted the arms wrapped around her as a tick mark appeared.

Inuyasha's ears twitched from by the fire as he stopped his impatient glaring at the ramen cups to glance up at the rest of the group curiously.

Immediately a large smile crept onto his face as he started chuckling as well. "Monk." Sango said in a dangerously quiet voice as she seethed, her wish for Miroku's death coming off her in waves as she turned in his arms and shoved him away forcefully.

Her hand raised and fear registered in his eyes. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to do that...

"HENTAI!" She screamed slapping him across the face so hard he saw stars.

With that she huffed, tearing herself from his grip, getting up, and brushing herself off. "Kagome please stop laughing!" She complained with a blush as her dearest friend had the time of her life on the ground.

Kagome put her finger up, signaling for one more second. After seven she managed to get back to her feet and stumble back to the fire.

Kagome wafted the air toward her. Yep it was done. She removed the ramen cups and began giving them out... unfortunately as they ate Kagome realized something else.

There was an extra cup. Quickly she grabbed it and gave it to Shippo who had just began to reach for it...

After all he was a growing boy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately protested as he finished as well. "I should get that extra cup not the twerp!"

"Shippo is not a twerp!" She scolded as a reply.

"I do the fighting! I'm the alpha of this pack therefore that cup is rightfully mine!" He growled back.

Kagome sighed, _'Here we go again.' _"Inuyasha, this is a group, not a pack. We don't have an alpha."

"And we all do quite a bit of fighting." Miroku pointed out.

"GRR! Just give me the damn ramen!" Inuyasha growled again, making a grab for them, which was easily avoided when Kagome shouted, "SIT BOY!".

He plummeted into the ground.

"Don't cuss in front of Shippo, Inuyasha!"

He just groaned in reply from his hole.

Sango giggled, and Miroku let out a soft chuckle.

Shippo at this point was stuffing the savory noodles in his mouth afraid Inuyasha would take them and trying not to choke as he laughed at the same time.

By the time Inuyasha emerged from his small crater Shippo had finished them and had began to grin broadly at him, showing off his little teeth.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha trailed off hitting Shippo on his little head.

"Sit boy!" and so he returned to the ground. "Sango, Miroku. Tell Inuyasha I'm going to the castle near here. I heard there's a few nice shopping places there and I'd love to visit. Oh! And if he follows me, I'll S.I.T him till he reaches the earth's core."

They nodded, not fully understanding her talk of the earth's core but figured it wasnt' good.

With that Kagome got up and walked into the forest, it really was beautiful.

You could hear the birds sing and the frogs croak, you could feel the soft caress of the soil between your shoes.

The bees and the hummingbirds pollinated the flowers and Kagome was lucky enough to see it.

She saw squirrels playing tag, or at least that's what it looked like because one kept chasing the other.

And then far too soon it ended as she approached the castle walls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i luv niki4444<em>**

HEYLLOOO! Okay so this is the revised version of the first chapter. XD

It should have a lot less mistakes in it as well as a lot more details so I hope you like it! XD

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. I Know You

Chapter 2 Revision!

YES! I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO IT!

**_Little Sister_**

_i luv niki4444 _

**Chapter 2: I Know You**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after Kagome had left that they'd set out toward a local village. Inuyasha's complaining had certainly been a contribution toward that particular cause.<p>

They'd decided to investigate the closest village and ask around for information about the Band of Seven –if anyone knew anything.

It was a quiet journey, without Kagome to chat about this and that the group was left to their own devices. Their own thoughts.

However, their plans were severely messed up when they came upon an older man, who promptly set down his hoe and left his garden in favor of approaching them.

For a man his age he rushed out to them with a look of urgent rage on his face. "What are you doing?! Don't you know if young folk like you wonder around here you'll be taken to the castle?"

The members of the Inu-Tachi glanced around worriedly at each other.

"Taken to the castle? Why?" Inuyasha retorted, he was still in a sour mood from being sat so much that morning.

…The slight urgency in his tone had nothing to do with Kagome saying she was going to a 'castle' before she'd left. Or at least he tried to convince himself of that.

The old man looked around as if scared of being overheard. "It's rumored that a letter was sent to the lord of the castle saying the castle treasure would be stolen!"

"Castle treasure, what's that?"

The old man hushed him and quickly bereted him for his loudness. "No one knows, but all the able bodied people are being taken to the castle… and there is no exception for travelers!" His eyes widened as he glanced past Inuyasha to see a person whom he truly despised. "Oh no!"

"You there!" The sound of galloping horses lead the Inu-Tachi to turn and find a group of soldiers on horseback slowing, with their eyes fixed on them. "Why are you there?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched impatiently and he took a step forward deftly, "Listen…" He started only to be cut off by the lead man rudely trying to spear him.

"I had no idea demons dared run around in broad daylight." He said in a hard tone that suggested Inuyasha had personally offended him by doing so. He continued to attempt to stab the elusive half demon before he huffed and gave up. "You're an impertinent one, but be warned there will not be a second chance."

He clipped his horse and took off, his men following behind him.

"What do you think you were doing?!" The old man from before, thundered as soon as the general was out of range.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked dumbly as the man practically steamed in front of him.

"That man is pure evil!"

Inuyasha snorted, " I could take him down no problem!"

A grave expression took over the other man's face. "Have you ever heard of the Band of Seven?"

"The Band of Seven?!"

"Tell me good sir do you know anything about the Band of Seven?" Miroku interjected.

He turned to look Miroku even in the eye. "My name is Ryota. And yes, I know quite a bit about them."

"Out with it old man!" Inuyasha snarled.

Ryota shifted and his eyes turned to the ground. "The Band of Seven were a group of deadly mercenaries hat traveled this land some time ago."

"Tell me something I DON'T know." Inuyasha snapped back.

Ryota glanced up at him. "They took in three orphaned girls a few years before their untimely demise."

Sango's eyes widened, she hadn't imagined the killers were capable of any sort of compassion. "Really?"

Ryota nodded, "Hai. They taught those girl's how to defend themselves and protected them from the horrors of this world. Even the horrors the Band caused. After they died, the girl's went on to become an even more famous group of mercenaries set on revenge."

"That's terrible." Sango whispered as her heart ached for the girl's.

Inuyasha snorted, "Tell us something more important than that bullshit!"

Ryota's eyes narrowed, "That man we just met. He's the one responsible for killing the Band of Seven."

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "That guy?"

"It was an ambush. That man is a devil."

Miroku's brow furrowed and he looked deep in thought. "Maybe we should talk to him…"

"No! If you go now, you're all done for!"

* * *

><p>Kagome had snuck has the guards, apparently they were having some sort of lock down. Nobody comes in if they weren't already in the castle.<p>

It was weird and she just wanted to see if she could find a good kimono.

She was now sifting through some choices in an old antique shop, she was honestly surprised they even had kimonos there, but everything about the shop was strange. It was named 'Hoadly Toadly. Probably the weirdest place she could have found… but…

She looked bad at the kimono she had her hands on.

It was black with a bunch of swirls and outlines in dark shades of red, blue, pink, and violet. It was remarkably modernized compared to a lot of kimono's she'd seen and would probably fall under something a woman in a brothel would wear in this time. That is, considering how it would stop just above a girl's knees and that was practically a crime in the Feudal Era.

It was also really pretty.

Reaching down, Kagome felt the fabric and was surprised to find it wasn't silk. Testing it, she noted that it seemed to be some kind of flexible material that would stretch with the user. She raised an eyebrow, "A kimono built for flexibility?" That was something she certainly hadn't seen before…

Picking it up, she went to the front of the shop –which was currently unattended- and decided it would be best to wait patiently.

She happened to glance out of the shop window for a second and saw an older gentleman chatting with a hyper looking teenage girl and noted that she'd seen her face before.

…Somewhere.

Kagome shrugged off the weird sense of déjà vu and smiled when the man looked through the window and motioned for her to give him a second with a gentle smile of his own.

The teenager with him wasn't so forgiving. She gave a cold stare that could have frozen the pits of hell and stormed off with the man calling after her.

A moment later the man came in with an exasperated smile. "Sorry about that miss! I haven't seen my friend for a few months so you can imagine how much I wanted to catch up… oh." He blinked as he stared at the kimono she was holding.

A silence fell over the shop and Kagome cleared her throat. "Did I do something?"

He shook his head slowly, "No… not exactly. That kimono just has a story behind it."

"A story?"

"It belonged to Kagome Himura." He said shrugging, as if that explained everything.

For Kagome, it didn't.

'_She has the same name as me.' _Kagome couldn't help but be a bit happy about that, she always felt a strange connection with those who shared her name… and it wasn't a common one. "She gave up a kimono like this willingly?"

"No." He admitted. "She was killed and it was taken from her. It costs 10,000 yen."

Kagome gulped, realizing that was a signal that he didn't want to talk about the subject, but she also knew she shouldn't drop it. It was calling to her.

First the shop itself, then the kimono, and now its story. Or at least its owner's story.

"Burglars?" She asked as she got her money pouch out and counted out the correct amount. Boy was she glad they'd accepted some little exorcism jobs a few days beforehand.

"No. The army." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone as he grabbed her money and started counting. "She'd originally intended for her kimono's to go to her sisters, but… spoils of war you know." He shrugged.

Kagome flinched back a little at the level of emotion in his voice, it was almost like… "Did you know her?"

The shopkeeper smiled slightly at her, "Naw, but I knew her sister Akira, and she's the girl I was talking to earlier. I also know that her other sister Akako disappeared about a year ago."

Kagome's eyes softened, so that was why she'd been stared at so hatefully. "That's sad. Do you think she's okay?"

His smile disappeared and he busied himself with putting away the money he'd been given. "Honestly? I think she's dead. Little lady like that runs away from home someone's bound to find her and take advantage of the situation."

"Situation?" Kagome murmured quietly.

"Kagome meant everything to them… without her there Akako lost herself. She wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Depression hit her hard. She wouldn't have been able to defend herself."

She took a deep breath, "...Oh. Sorry." ' _'What a lame way to respond! Say something better, like...' _She racked her brain for several minutes, unaware of the awkward silence that had taken over the shop.

"…Take care!" The shopkeeper finally said, ripping her out of dream world.

Kagome blushed, "You too! Bye."

She quickly walked out of the shop and looked for a place she could change into her new outfit.

That had been her real mission when she'd left this morning. She was tired of men trying to rape her because of her skirt! If the kimono was easy to move around in she would switch to fighting in THAT. At least she wouldn't feel as exposed as she did in her short green skirt!

Kagome glanced down at the kimono again, it really was pretty, but she was curious about what the swirls and outlines meant. It could have been some kind of tribal symbols… if she were in her time that is. Suddenly, she froze. _'He said her sister's names were Akako and Akira.' _Those were two of the people in her dream last night!

She thought back to when she'd seen that girl. She could have SWORN she knew her! _'Did… did I have some kind of premonition, maybe that girl has kids?' _Or maybe she'd caught a glimpse of that girl's past.

Kagome straightened her shoulders and her eyes became determined. She'd find that Akira girl and ask her about it!

Glancing around she started searching for the flowery pink kimono she remembered seeing and black hair.

There was really only so many places she could have gone considering the lock down and even the areas that were strictly off limits. It was while she was searching that she noticed a masked man on horseback coming toward her…

Kagome panicked, looking back and forth for an escape route. She hadn't really done anything.

…Sneaking into the castle put aside.

Quickly, she turned around and started walking with the flow of the crowd until she found a pretty large shop and ran in. _'Thank goodness for bathrooms!' _Laughing a bit evilly to herself she changed into her new kimono and reveled in the feel of the soft flexible fabric.

'_Definitely keeping it.' _Kagome squealed and did a few twirls, before realizing how girlish she was being and coughed lightly. "Ops."

After gathering her bearings, she heading about out to the main portion of the –very large- shop and then back out into the street…

…Where the masked man with a sword was waiting for her.

"Excuse me miss." He said calmly, as if the change of outfit didn't surprise him at all.

Kagome smiled at the soldier, putting her nerves behind her. "Yes, sir? What can I do for you?"

"My lord has spotted you from his castle and he simply must have a beautiful lady like yourself come over for a private tour of his estate." He said it in an apologetic way. Like he felt bad for even asking her to go see a huge mansion.

There could only be one reason for that.

'_Oh dear. Don't tell me he's ashamed his lord is a lecher?_' She tried to remain optimistic. Even if he was a pervert, not ALL men with lecherous minds groped people. Besides Miroku had once described being a pervert as 'Keeping an open eye and appreciating beauty'. _'Hm… I could say no, but he could be like the Red Queen in __Alice in Wonderland__. "Off with her head" and all that. I'd rather avoid that.' _"I would be honored to take a tour with him." I gave him my best fake smile.

"Wonderful. My lord will be pleased." He didn't sound like it was very 'wonderful', more like he wanted her to run away.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time?' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I luv niki4444 <strong>_

IT HAS BEEN REVISED! O_O Holy cow this is about twice the length of the original. *happy*

Anyway, hope you like it!

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki **_


	3. The Blade

The guard led Kagome through a set of wooden double doors, which appeared to belong to just another house –though this one was larger than average- and closed them gently behind her.

Kagome peeked around them and noticed that the place didn't look much different than any other house in the Feudal Era. Some of the vases and decorations appeared to be more expensive, perhaps that was the difference between the lord and his people?

…Or maybe he just wasn't a very wealthy lord.

The soldier, who had originally called on her, gestured for her to follow him and they spent the trip in silence, with Kagome occasionally commenting on this or that.

He would simply nod in acceptance of her brief complimenting of the house's décor.

Kagome looked around again and wondered if she'd ever find some of these things in a museum in her era, or if they would all be broken before she'd gotten that chance.

After about five minutes of walking and admiring the soldier stopped in front of a shoji door and gestured for the guards to stand down. Kagome watched in awe as at least 20 guards nodded and allowed her to move past them.

She hesitated, clearing her throat. "I mean no disrespect, but why are there so many guards? And the lock down…"

"A warning note was sent to our lord. The perpetrator threatens the castle and everyone in it… including our lord." He replied back stiffly before nodding her toward the room.

"AH! So you came!" The lord crowed excitedly when they came in. He was dressed in samurai clothing and appeared to be quite stern… yet now he was careless despite the fact that a note had been sent warning him of his own death.

"I am the lord of this castle. Lord Kuya. This is my general, Teruaki." He replied, his earlier delight lessening a bit as he beckoned to the masked soldier she'd seen before.

"And this is my adviser, Youta." He waved his hand carelessly at the man who had been frantically strategizing earlier and looked like he was about to begin again.

"And you are?" He asked, eyeing her.

She bowed in response. "Kagome. It's an honor to meet your acquaintance, my lord."

He laughed heartily, "The pleasure is all mine! What a polite young lady!"

Kagome looked around the room and couldn't help the way her eyes widened.

Behind him there were two pedestals, one held a gigantic halberd that had to be just as tall and wide as her, if not twice that size. A soft dark purple cloth covered its blade and seemed to be working as a sheath.

Beside it, on the other pedestal sat a longbow… or maybe NOT a longbow.

Aside from the grip it didn't seem to have much in common with a bow. It was just as tall as she was and the grip was clearly made out of crystal, five circles were engraved into it and laced with what she could only believe to be obsidian. The upper and lower limbs of the bow were swords made from steel and were so taken care of that she had no doubt that a leaf could fall on the side and be shredded. The swords were clearly not meant for stabbing –though she was sure they would do that very well- as they had small hooks on the ends which supplied a thin steel cable that would act as a bow string.

Overall it was deadly and beautiful and she could have stared at it for the rest of the day.

Kuya cleared his throat, "That's Banryu and Mizuki our clan's greatest treasures."

Kagome froze, not liking the way he said treasures. People often did terrible things to acquire they're 'treasures'. "…How did you get your hands on such priceless weapons?" She finally asked, turning back to eye the two weapons thoughtfully.

"Banryu belonged to Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven. We claimed it after we defeated him in battle." The lord boasted. "Furthermore, Mizuki belonged to Kagome of the Walking Shadows! Whom, we also defeated." His chin was held high and he was obviously very proud of himself.

However, Kagome found herself freezing. 'Bankotsu' was a member of the Band of Seven! She had to get back to Inuyasha and tell him that this was the castle that had defeated him!

Maybe they could get some pointers.

'_Wait a minute…_' Kagome glanced down at the kimono she was wearing. It couldn't be a coincidence that she'd bought a kimono belonging to a girl named 'Kagome' who had been killed by the lord's soldiers and now she was hearing about another 'Kagome' that was some kind of mercenary leader. Her name wasn't that common.

Her brow furrowed, that was something else she had to tell the group. Another famous band of undead mercenaries around wasn't a surprise that they'd appreciate much.

"…Banryu looks heavy." Kagome finally muttered, unsure of how one person could lift it.

"It took three strong men to carry Banryu here."

"Bankotsu must have been pretty slow lugging that thing around." Kagome said, not liking that the leader had to have demon like strength to lift something like that and carry it around. Even if he did use both hands.

Kuya shrugged, "He was actually quite fast."

Kagome raised a brow disbelievingly, "…Carrying that?"

"He made it appear as easy as lifting a feather."

She stiffened and looked back at the halberd. "With one hand?" She wouldn't have even thought that possible!

"Indeed."

She approached the bow-sword cautiously, her hand trembling slightly as she raised it to touch the hilt of the weapon. Her hand touched the third circle briefly and she noticed it felt slightly loose.

"And Mizuki?"

"It took five strong men to carry that weapon here." The lord was there immediately, snatching her hand away, his voice trembled, "Twenty… if you count those that died." His eyes darkened, "If someone touched it they fell dead."

Kagome gulped, her eyes remaining on the sparkling crystal. "There's a spirit resting in it."

"A spirit?" His eyes wide and his voice breathless.

She nodded, "I'm a miko." Their eyes met, "Mizuki chooses who wields it… I'd imagine that Banryu is the same." Her hand reached out and grasped the hilt again, this time fully.

It pulsed, small and silent, but Kagome noticed it.

"_Kagome." _A beautiful voice breathed out, hope and disbelief clear in her tone. Kagome jerked back in surprise, her hand leaving its hilt.

"Kagome loved that bow." Youta spoke suddenly, "It took everything we had to pry it from her fingers." His voice turned shaky, "If Bankotsu has returned he will not leave us in peace. _He will kill us all_."

"He has not returned." Lord Kuya snapped.

"He has." Kagome interrupted the glaring to add in her two cents. "The Band of Seven were all resurrected, although I haven't run into Bankotsu yet. But now it makes sense." She added quickly, seeing Kuya about to cut in. "He's probably been shut up somewhere plotting his revenge. This is a serious situation Lord Kuya."

* * *

><p>A teenage boy walked up to the castle gate. "Hey, I'm here to take back my companion." He replied smoothly, his blue eyes were daring and he appeared almost bored.<p>

The guards glanced amongst themselves for a moment before their eyes shot back to him. "It's… IT'S HIM!"

"TAKE HIM!"

* * *

><p>"Rest easy." Lord Kuya replied, exasperated, "The halberd Banryu is testament that we destroyed Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. If he were to return, we would merely kill him again."<p>

Kagome huffed and shook her head, _'Men.' _"Oh yeah? Well what did it take you the last time?" She shot him an angry glance, "And do you have all those resources _now_?"

He was cut off from an angry retort when a loud explosion shook the building, Kagome eyes widened and she hissed, "Well do you?"

* * *

><p>"What was that?!"<p>

"Where did he go?!"

The rest of the band appeared then, hidden by smoke, just as their leader whom slipped passed the guards and into the castle.

* * *

><p>"Milord! They're coming!" Youta cried as explosions made the room tremble.<p>

"Lord Kuya, it is not wise to underestimate them!" Kagome assured, her voice becoming panicked, "We can't let him get his weapon back!" Something told her that only tragedy would await them should that happen.

"Just stay calm, they'll never make it this far." The lord stated confidently, _'Idiot.' _Kagome inwardly cursed, rushing forward she grabbed Banryu's hilt and hefted; surprise when it lifted from its place effortlessly.

Youta sputtered and she herself stared at it with huge eyes, "H-How?"

The door suddenly slid open to reveal a handsome teenage boy.

"Oh there you are. Did you get my letter?" Bankotsu asked, his eyes only for Lord Kuya. His voice was slow, indolent; like he was drawing out the moment so it would last longer.

"It's… It's you!" Youta stuttered.

Kagome was confused by all this, for she was still slightly disoriented because of the whole picking-up-halberd-with-one-hand thing.

"But what about my guards?" The lord asked, his voice trembling and his eyes widening and contracting in a show of fear.

"Ohhhhhhh, your guards. I think they're a little hung up right now."

Looking passed him; they could see all the guards were hanging from the ceiling –with their heads shoved through- like limp rag dolls.

'_He's powerful.' _Kagome pondered idly, looking for an escape route, but there had been only one entrance to the room and Bankotsu himself was blocking it.

"How did…" Kuya started only to be distracted when Bankotsu cracked his knuckles threateningly, "Wait!" The war-lord's eyes were wide with fright and he took a step back. "Just listen. You've come here to reclaim the great halberd, have you not?" He asked, stepping aside for Bankotsu to get a clear view of his weapon.

Kagome inwardly cursed him for his stupidity as Bankotsu's eyes landed on her form, slightly widening, but overjoyed none the less. "Hey it's my Banryu!"

"It's yours! Take it!" The War-lord urged and he turned slightly to see her, "Give it to him!"

Kagome's face clearly showed her disbelief, "You've got to be kidding!" She practically yelled, not caring that it was a death sentence to do so. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Bankotsu took a step forward, his stance both curious and threatening. "You're pretty strong, you know. If you can lift my Banryu." _'I'm supposed to be the only one who can pick her up. Banryu made it seem like that's how she wanted it.' _

But just because he was curious, didn't mean that he was going to let her have his weapon.

Kagome, although having no training in swordsmanship, pointed the weapon at him menacingly. "Stay back." She hissed, her voice holding a confidence that she did not actually feel.

Staring at the smug mercenary leader, she began to get over her shock and anger replaced it. His eyes –combat blue, she now noticed- were shining with curiosity and more than a little amusement.

He thought her action were _funny_.

How infuriating!

His hand reached out and grasped the purple cloth –its sheath, she deftly reminded herself-, it slipped off in a flourish of fabric. "Hey, it looks so shiny!" Bankotsu exclaimed, clearly enjoying himself and admiring the blade despite its close proximity to his face. "You polished it huh?" His inspection lead to him putting his face even closer to the sharp metal and Kagome was shocked. She'd never met someone who so clearly was _waiting _for her to kill them.

He was giving her every opportunity to lop off his head and kill him for good; yet for some reason… she couldn't do it.

Blue eyes met blue and they stared at each other, a smirk suddenly traveling across Bankotsu's face.

'_I don't like that look.' _

It was similar to how one looked at a very valuable item before stole it off the auction.

"Um… yes. Look, I don't care if you are a Spector! Will you serve me?" Kuya's voice was strong yet desperate.

"But my lord…!" Youta gasped, his face conveying both his shock and worry.

"Be my new general and together we shall conquer this land!"

"You're insane." She snarled and her eyes darkened to a bluish grey storm. "Delusional!"

"Shut up!" The warlord hissed back, "Serve me Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu looked at the lord with a frown marring his face, "Hey, come on now. Are you sure you read my letter?" He asked with a look of mild irritation.

"What letter?" It was obvious from his squeaky, nervous voice that Kuya knew _exactly _'what letter' Bankotsu was talking about.

"No bounds."

"No… bounds?"

"Our vengeance will know no bounds… or something to that effect." Bankotsu clarified lazily and his confident smirk reappeared.

"Gah…"

"Now, _woman._" Bankotsu started and is head turned back to her and he remained unbothered by the blade at his neck, "As entertaining as this is… give me my Ban-" He stopped suddenly, his face paling as he got a glimpse of something over her shoulder. "…"

Kagome gulped and her hand started shaking, _'What is it? What happened?' _

"… _Mizuki._" Bankotsu's face took on an unreadable expression and he shoulders shook in a silent rage, "Where… _the hell_… did you get _Mizuki_." His eyes flashed and unadulterated rage showed brightly in his eerily glowing eyes.

Ka-Kag-Kagome of-f-f-f t-the W-Wal-Walking Sh-Shadows." Kuya sputtered, his feet moving backwards as his mind panicked. "We de-def-defeated h-her i-in-n-n-n ba-ba-ba-a-at-battle!" His back hit the wall and he slipped to the ground.

Bankotsu was clearly done with games and before she could blink, Banryu was swept from her hand and he'd turned the halberd on the lord. "One… Thousand." He hissed and his razor sharp blade soared through the air.

A deep horror hit Kagome as blood sprayed and she quickly closed her eyes. He'd taken off the lord's head with no remorse, no sense of pity… just hatred. Anger. _Satisfaction_.

Youta's cry was short and abruptly cut off as she heard the sickening sound of ripping flesh once more and a warm liquid hit her face, causing her to stiffen.

…and she _knew _Youta had met the same fate as his lord. As _she _was about to.

'_You never give the enemy his weapon.' _

Her eyes opened and through her tears she could make out Bankotsu's silhouette, he was heading toward her, his blade was angled in the _same way _it had been when he killed Kuya.

And as abruptly as they opened, her eyes closed and she fainted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?" Akako's question was dull and bored and I was quiet.<em>

_But that only lasted for a moment. _

"_It doesn't matter, we… we are free." Under normal circumstances, this would have brought me joy, but we had lost so much in return for our freedom. _

_Our siblings were gone. _

…_And they would never come back._

_Akira stayed silent despite the long journey, refusing to complain of her aching feet as Akako did. Somehow, I doubted she could feel them at all. My sister had gone numb and her mind remained in the castle with our siblings. Her hopes and dreams lying with their cold bodies. _

_My heart ached to comfort her, to reassure her; but I could not lie to her. _

_Where she was numb, I felt only anger. Anger at Naraku, __**them**__, but mostly myself._

_I couldn't protect them. _

_Hours passed and we continued on, through villages and planes we walked in our quiet, depressed states. _

_Finally, it was Akako who dared break us. "They are gone… shimai…" Her voice was small and sad; speaking through as the truth. _

_And just like that, we shattered. _

_I fell to my knees my sisters came to me, as they always had. I hugged them and offered them comfort, not assurances and forced myself not to grieve._

_I couldn't grieve in front of them, I had to be strong. I had to be the strongest. _

_Hatred overwhelmed me and I continued to stroke their hair and whisper to them, even as I plotted. _

_I would kill him. _

_I would DESTROY him. _

_I would torture him, I would make him feel this pain. _

_He would know my sorrow. _

_He would scream out his loss like I could not. _

_My mind screamed to go back and take revenge and I began to shake despite myself. _

"_Imouto." Akira's voice spoke up for the first time since we'd left the castle, "You cannot." _

_She knew of my plans. _

_We stared at each other, silently arguing, until a light shone for me. _

**She was still there. **

_Almost in amazement, my hand reached for her cheek while my other arm tightened around Akako, realization coursing through my veins. _

"_I know." _

_I could not risk losing my sisters. _

…_Even if it was to fight against Naraku._

"_Hey there… are you okay?" _

_My eyes snapped to attention and I took him in. _

_He was a teenager –just barely- with tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes. A purple pointed cross was donned on his forehead and his hair was black, tied in a long braid that reached the middle of his back. _

_He was… beautiful._

_Like a girl. _

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she woke up, her hand instinctively reaching for her head. "Stupid headache." She muttered, mildly annoyed even as she considered her dream. <em>'That girl has a lot of hatred, but she also has a lot of love.' <em>Not to mention that Naraku was mentioned.

"_These can't just be dreams." _Kagome whispered, unaware of the boy listening intently behind her.

The dreams were too vivid to be **just **dreams, but it wasn't like Kagome had ESP or something. So what were they?

Her eyes widened, "A _memory_." She quickly shook off the idea and huffed to herself. _'I'm from the future. I don't have memories from the Feudal Era.' _And yet there was a lingering suspicion.

She had lost the first _nine_ years of her life to amnesia. Who knew what she had encountered before she'd had the accident.

"Nine years." She mumbled sadly, wishing she had those memories.

"If you keep muttering to yourself, I might just decide you're a witch." A familiar voice cut in lazily, "Burning you alive sounds… _entertaining._"

Kagome's skin turned pale and she turned to stare at the intruder, whispering, "Bankotsu." Now she remembered what had happened –no longer being distracted by the dream- and was more confused than afraid. "Why am I alive?"

Bankotsu smirked easily, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm, "_Someone _has to pour us drinks."

* * *

><p>i luv niki4444<p>

THERE! It's finally revised. x"D

What a relief! :P

_-Niki_


	4. The Master, The Son, and The Flame

I LUV NIKI4444 right here y'all!

(No by the way I don't have a southern accent I'm Irish just doing that for fun! ;D! Plus I kind of wonder what it would be like.' insert sigh longingly here please.' hehe)

Read, Review and above _**ALL **_else Enjoy.

_**SUMMARY:**_ Ban/Kag Remembering can be hard especially when you have amnesia. Many years ago the cold blooded Kagome Pond severly injured was taken in by a elderly couple. They brought her to the Bone Eaters Well where they traveled 500 years in the future and met up with the couple's daughter Matsuko who became Kagome's mother and Souta her little baby brother, but Kagome has been having... dreams is her memory returing? And if it is who will she choose? The Inu-Tachi or The Band of Seven? Is there anyway she can have both?

Disclaimer: If you've been reading my other fanfics as I update them you will notice that I _**still **_don't own Inuyasha! But the fanfic and Idea is still in me name.

_**NOTICE VERY IMPORTANT INFO DOWN HERE**_

I AM ADDING BANKOTSU THOUGHTS TO THIS PARTY!  
>Kagome Thoughts: ' '<p>

**Banktosu thoughts: *** *

By the way the reason Bankotsu bolded is so you know his thoughts are new. They will NOT be bold next chappy. Make sure to check for bolds every chappy so you know if we have someone else on board.

_**IMPORTANT INFO OVER **__**YOU **__**CAN **__**START **__**THE**__**STORY **__**NOW!**_

Last time:

She slipped out the beautiful kimono he had a right to it after all. As her big brother. Tears came to his eyes as he took the clothing. "You" he whispered "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kagome thought about when her father was murdered. How she would have given anything to get something to remind her of him.

"I think I do."

Now:

*How would she know? She couldn't have gotten close to anyone so fast... could she? Hmm. Wonder what'll happen when the guys see her again.* He grinned.

*Maybe I should tell them she doesn't know. _**OR**_" An evil smirk made its way onto his face. *I could finally get a freaked out expression from her. HMM! HA! This will be worth while.* He sniggered quietly to himself as he watched her; she sat as far away as he would allow her... halfway out of his lap.

And looked as if she wanted to break something. "Why can't I sit over there its not like I'll try anything!" She grumbled along with some cuss words even he had never heard before. "Tsk. Tsk. Where did a wench learn such language though I'm not suprised she looks like a total whore." A girly voice sneered from behind her.

She whipped around so fast he fell over. "Now you listen here _buddy_. I don't give a shit if your mother tried to drown you when you were a baby(I luv Niki4444- no offence. If someone is reading this and it happened. I'm very sorry, and I do care.) you have no right to speak about me or to me IN THAT MANNER!"

Jakotsu stared at her in shock. "Ka Kagome! Why are you..." "HOW DO _**YOU**_KNOW _**MY **_NAME!" Kagome snarled.

"What are you talking about of course I know my l..." "His enemy's name." Bankotsu interjected. "We always have memorized our enemy's faces and names."

Jakotsu shot him a dirty glare, but knew better than to push the subject. Big brother would wise up in due time. But on the other hand it had been so very long since he had got to hug his little sister that he almost did right there.

"Where are the others?" Bankotsu quickly asked. Jakotsu glanced at him. "Finishing up. So why did Big Brother spare a wench such as you?" She glared at him. "How should I know he just did."

Jakotsu shot him a dirty glare. "He did, did he." He snarled angrily. "Yes I did... she's hot such beauty shouldn't be so easily wasted." Bankotsu explained.

*Hope she buys that...probably won't she never did see herself clearly.* And sure enough she was giving him a look of disgust, hatred, and disbelief which quickly turned to pity, pain, love, faint recognition... nope gone her expression had become the former again.

"Men"she stated in disgust. "Hey is that Kagryu!" Jakotsu yelled he had an alarmed yet happy look in his eyes. "Yeah she was right beside Banryu." He grinned slightly "Fitting wasn't it that little sisters blade was placed next to mine."

Jakotsu stared at him in confusion "What do you mean? Why did they have little sister's Kagryu?" Bankotsu sighed. "She was defeated." He replyed sadly. "KAGOME IS DEAD!" Jakotsu started crying.

"Yeah..." He sobbed harder. "So" She said uncomfortably trying to distract them. "How did you aquire such a huge halberd... and what kind of weapon is that?" She asked pointing to Kagryu.

"Well Kagryu is... Kagryu I have no idea what kind of weapon she is. And the other is a long story." She shrugged "I have time." "Ahhh but I don't." He replyed grinning. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

"Aniki can I talk to you... alone please." Jakotsu growled nodding in her direction. Bankotsu sighed "Fine Jakotsu." And followed him away. While they were doing that our faverate curious girl decided to explore the demolished town. 'Wow that was probably pretty...before it got burned down."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

With Bankotsu

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well?" Jakotsu snarled. "Well what?" Bankotsu asked lazily. "You said Kagome was dead... but she was right THERE! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Bankotsu sighed. "Little Sister was defeated Jakotsu and until she regains her memory she might as well be dead for all she nows of us. Also though Banryu says its her I can't be so sure... she's so different!

"So until we find out for sure I'm going to treat her like any other prisoner and make sure you don't tell anyone about this" He warned. " They never met her in her teenage form so they'll be completely oblivious to the whole thing... though I should probably inform Renkotsu.. He'll just find out anyway. " He explained.

Jakotsu stared at him in shock. "Big Brother! Thats a horrible thing to say about little sister!" He cried. "What if she never comes back. What ... what if she's stuck being well... stuck!" He screamed pointing at his head frantically.

Bankotsu sighed, "It'll be fine Jakotsu. Banryu says all I have to do is keep close to her and you already know how much I used to enjoy talking with Kagome!" He exclaimed chuckling darkly.

Jakotsu snorted, "Please don't tell me little sister has been turned into a..a" he leaned in close. "A _girl_!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Nah she's just really pure hearted right now, but maybe that girls always been a part of Kaggy."

Jakotsu glanced at him relieved. "Good! I was scared we had one of them on our hands for a sec!" He replyed with a wink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Kagome

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
>'Hope Inuyasha comes I can't stand that Bankotsu guy... very much. Ok I can stand him, but I go into happy Kagome mode everytime I see him... I DON'T LIKE HER SHE'S SCARY! Its hard to believe these are my thoughts.' She sighed.<p>

She had no idea she was being watched from afar as she walked over to a small building. 'Why oh Why does it have be me?' She thought sarcastically having already given herself a headache trying to figure it out.

'Hmm so someone survived.' a dark shadowed figure thought curiously. 'Why would Bankotsu spare someone, she obviously could not have survived if Bankotsu did not want her that way...interesting. I'll just kill her and act innocent yes that will do.' Renkotsu walked up behind her.

"Going somewhere little girl." he asked coyly. She whipped around. "I'm waiting for Bankotsu and Jakotsu to decide what to do with me." She answered dully. 'Thats Inuyasha's wench!' his mind screamed.

"Um hi Renkotsu" she said waving her hand in front of his face. "You know its rude to stare!" She added irritably. He stared at her 'Should I... of course Bankotsu would have her killed anyway!' He glared at her.

"You should really learn not to question ME!" He took a drink of his concoction and blew. Kagome screamed and put up her hands in defense... "Big Brother..." She whispered falling unconcious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Dream Sequence**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Firstly to Hayao (HA- Ya-O translation - Fast man) I give the Horse of the Wind." Hiromasa (Hiro-Mas-a Translation- wise), their master said pulling out a glass horse the size of his hand from behind his back. "Realize your destiny for you will be great."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**2 years in the future:**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Woho! Yeah!" Hayao yelled as he ran so fast you couldn't tell he had moved, but he came back with a sandwich and red lipstick on his cheek... he had seen his mother in 1 minute! And he was halfway across the world. He smiled closing his eyes and whispered. "Horse of the Wind."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Back to Present**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ito!" The master yelled. "I give you the shattered butterfly." He gave her a few pieces of shattered glass. "I'm sorry my child it was a butterfly, but I dropped it."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**9 months in future:**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She lay there as murmurs and choked sobbs rang around her. She could tell her arm wasn't attached to her anymore. 'Where are my legs' she thought. Ito was broken. "A shattered butterfly." She whispered finally understanding. "The butterfly was suppose to shatter." And blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Back to Present**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bankotsu!" He called out. "I honorably present to you... the Giant Halberd!" He took his hands out from behind his back, but there was nothing in them! Bankotsu looked at him in confusion, but the sly old man only grinned and took a step to the side.

Where he once stood was a floating giagantic halberd. "Not a peice of glass!" He whispered reaching out. He lifted up the halberd easily with one hand. "Hello master; I am Banryu." A female voice greeted. He grinned "I'm Bankotsu and I'm no master! We're companions!" He stated lovingly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**2 years in future:**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
><strong>"Banryu I understand now... you aren't destruction. You aren't just a sword! You are Love!" Bankotsu whispered. Staring at his weapon which lay yards away. He was on his knees arms tied behind his back and he had just watched his brothers preform Seppuku. Or suicide dieing with a warrior's honor. He was not allowed this honor. He had struck a deal with the lord that said his brothers would die using Seppuku; while he would just be beheaded. He the Leader of the Band of Seven would die the way of a lowly theif. "My giant halberd Banryu." He whispered as his last words. "I love you my siblings!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Back to Present**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Akira!" Said girl stepped forward. "I give thee... the immortal bow and quiver. The bow was beautiful a sleek, shiny, pure black. While the quiver was a dark blue and hot pink italizied with black. She gaped at the weapons. "Beautiful." She took the bow and quiver from his outstreched hand with care afraid it would disappear. "Hello master I'm Karin (Ker-in translation- Pure)" A voice breathed. She smiled. "I'm Akira."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**1 year in future:**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Flee or die!" Akira yelled. The soldiers laughed. She released the string her spirit powers leaving all on that side of the clearing as dust. Another arrow immediatly faded into her quiver which she took. " My bow and Quiver are immortal. They cannot snap or break and my quiver will never empty." She grinned. "Its more formally known as the Bow of Souls." Eyes widened as every soldier turned and fled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Back to present**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Akako Pond!" He called. She stepped forward eagerly. "I present thee the Twin Rubies." He pulled out 2 katanas. They had a golden hilt each having a large ruby in the center. The sheath of one was black, the other crimson red. And when she took the red sheath off a beautiful black sword with words inscribed in red along the left edge. The other unsheathed was red with black words inscribed opon it like the first, the problem was she didn't understand the language. "Hello master we are Akahana. (Aka-Han-A Translation- Red Rose)" "Akako"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**2 years in the future:**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She whipped around dangerously. The swords in a crossed X in front of her. "Die!" She hissed flinging her swords out in a furry. Black and red flames shot toward those who dare attack her from behind. Every sameri was killed. The flames returned to their master. "Twin Rubies." She said smugly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Back to Present**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Joji (Jo- Ji Translation- Hand over peace.) ! I give you the Twin Saphires." They looked just like Akako's except one was silver the other blue. They were sheathed as the rubies; silve to blue, blue to silver and they too carried a message from a different dialect though not the same one as Akako's. "What does it mean sensei?" Akako asked. He shook his head smirking. "You will find this in good time my child." He replyed kindly. "But for now let your mind wonder, the possabilities are endless! Use your imagination!" Akako frowned. "But sensei! I need to know now!" She complained. He shook his head at her antics.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**2 years in the future:**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now don't make me clean my swords again, my freinds." A shadowed figure replyed smoothly. "You are no freind of mine." The head general spat out as he tryed to attack a girl failing miserably. An evil chuckle was heard as the boy stepped into the light. "No one hurts my little sister and lives!" He drew a silver sword and a blue sword; Ice and water clashing as he slashed out feircly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Back to Present**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
><strong>"And last, but in no way the least Kagome I give the weapon of freindship." He held out a beautiful marble white bow... Wait sword!Um... bow-sword? Kagome stared in shear amazement. "Kagome! Its so pretty!" Akako squealed.

Said girl nodded slowly. "Thank you for this gift sensei... but I cannot accept it. I don't deserve such a wonderful gift. It is I who should give you something for you teachings." She whispered hanging her head in shame.

Bankotsu gaped at her before nodding agreeingly. "Yes master she's right, I cannot accept a gift like this. You gave us lessons, skills, freinds. " He said as he looked around.

"I know that no matter what happens everyone here would rather die than see me in pain. Am I right Hayao?" The boy nodded. "Ito?" She nodded.

"Akira?" Akira nodded with a grin. "Akako?" In response Akako did a dance that ended in a certsey. "Of course!" "Joji!" He grinned. "Of course my brother!" He seemed insulted that he had to ask. "Kagome?"

She smiled at him warmly. "What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't save my big brother?" She asked innocently. Then grinned wickedly. "Course, but not before taking out your enemies!" She started flexing teasingly.

"Ha yeah right like you of all people could fend off someone I couldn't or am I not lifting a gigantic halberd?" The sensei rolled his eyes at their antics.

"You all deserve these gifts. They are your very souls in material form! My gift was having the oppertonity to teach you. Know that you are the best class I have trained and you are the last. I'm retiring knowing how well my last students will fare. Kagome take the weapon, and visit me whenever you like."

_**2 and 1/2 years in the future:**_

"We are a team aren't we Little Sister?" Akako asked curiously. "Of course we are." Kagome scoffed. "We are a family! My big sister Akira, My big sister Akako, and my brother Joji! I mean sure Joji isn't blood, but he may as well be! A team is a family and we are the strongest of teams!" "You are the Queen of Freindship you know that?" Joji asked quietly. She blushed. "No I'm not!" "Joji is right Kagome! Why would you get the Weapon of Freindship if you weren't?" Akako replyed grinning. "You are absolutely right."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Back to Present**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I won't move; I will live in this temple till the day I die." He assured them. "I ask 2 things. 1. Do not carry on my legecy. 2. Before I die I will send you a message I want you to come see me right after you get it. Then we will all be reunited again!" The man smiled.

"Why can't we pass on the legacy?" Akako asked always the cat. "The world could do with some peace Akako! All the fighting that goes on is terrible! I won't have my methods used to spread havoc and war! You must use them for peace please my children!"

They nodded. "You are the father I never had." Kagome whispered. "I won't fail you." She added loudly. There were nods of agreement. "We will make you proud father!" Bankotsu replyed.

"Father!" "Father!" "Father!" "Father!" "Father!" "Father!" All the others murmured, bringing tears to his eyes. "Oh my children!" He cryed trying his best to hug all of them. Kagome laughed. "Group hug!" She yelled.

But such a thing was easily avoided. They all jumped at once creating a dogpile! "Ow." Akako started laughing hysterically all her freinds and family joining her until the entire temple ground was filled with laughter.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**End Dream Sequence**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"These dreams... they can't be real." "Can't they?" A sharp voice snapped. She froze slowly turning around. There was a bloody figure on the ground.

"Renkotsu! What happened to you?" She asked in confusion feeling oddly sorry for the injured man; like she wanted to help him. He looked up at her seeming jusrt as confused. "You don't know. you don't know what you did to me?"

She stared at him in shock. "I... I didn't do that!" She wailed sorrowfully, looking torchured. "What happened here!" Bankotsu asked upon discovering the scene, but Kagome had just fainted from the sight of all the blood.

He rushed to Renkotsu's side. "What happened Renkotsu?" He asked. " I tryed to blow fire on her... but it came back at me! She commanded it I swear! But I can't get how she would do that!"

Bankotsu deliberated staring at him, then at Kagome. "Did I ever tell you our little sister commanded fire?" He asked Renkotsu quietly... 2 eyes widened in shock. "Thats Little Sister!" There was a curt nod.

"So tell me Renkotsu how did she do it?" He looked uncomfortable. "Well she just lifted her hand up in defense and it came flying at me." Another nod. "Little Sister is an elemental being." "An elemental being?" Again a nod.

"An elemental being is a powerful being. Humans fear them so they refuse to call them a human. And some demons feel that their energy is so different that they should not be catigorized as demons. While most want them called demons because of the power that they harness. Believing that they should not be called humans.

"But they are refered to as an Elemental Human, an Elemental Demon, or just Elemental or Elemental Being." he slowly nodded. "Ok I'm following so far. But what do they do?"

"A elemental controls an element. Well most are an element, but some are 2; these are called combos this is uncommon throughout history, but it was not undone. Kagome however was the impossible, but we can get to that later. For now lets fill you in on the basics.

" You see there are _**8 elements Elementals **_are made from. The most common being Earth. An _**Earth Elemental**_ can do anything with any kind of mineral or sand or dirt. Even metal is no hard task.

" Then there is the_**Water Elementals**_who are pretty common, but there are _2 types _of water elementals. 1

1st there is a **_Simple Water Elemental _**they have to be near water or touching water to control it.

"Then there is the **_Complex Water Elemental_**. These Elementals are very rare in fact there have only been a small number throughout history , but they are very powerful they can create the water. They can take it from your body! The hydration can go imediatly to zero or they can just take the water out of your very blood. Basically they can can control anything wet.

"Then we have the **_Wind **_Elementals_**_**. They were sacred, but almost as common as Water Elemental Most of the Wind Elementals died out because they couldn't fend very well.

"Then their were the 3 rare elements.

"1. **_Energy Elementals_** who were far superior to Simple Water and Earth Elements. They got their power from everything around them; they could take energy out of a person or their surroundings and use it to do something.

" 2nd there was the **_Spirit Elementals_**. There were only 2 of these born. They could manipulate your very souls... lets just say they were mikos about 1,000,000,000,000 times more powerful than Midoriko and her Shikon No Tama combined.

" And lastly the **_Fire Elementals_**. No one was able to harness the power... the raw energy of a flame, because the flame lives. Its a living organism... a beast if you will. That wishes to be uncaged, Unleased. Because of this only 2 ever concored it.

"Now lets move on to combos only **_10 combos_** were born. There was the **_Air-Water Elemental_** who was a beautiful women with hair as silky as the water and skin as soft as the wind of which she was born.

Then there were **_4 Earth-Wind Elementals_**. All white haired by the way.

3 more **_Water-Earth Elements_**. Oh did I mention these combos are Simple Water? Well now you know. And there was an **_Spirit-Energy Elemental_** that was thought to be all powerful." He paused to snicker. "He died after falling into a pond charging electricity... Idiot.

"Anyway the only combo that was said to be impossible was Spirit-Fire because of the fight that took place years ago. The first Fire Elemental was mad at the first Spirit Elemental and threw fire at him! The spirit blocked with his own element and well... they both died really, really fast, but very painfully might I add. Being mortal enemies.

"But as I said Kagome is the impossible. She managed to be a **_Spirit-Fire Elemental_** and not cause an explosion that blew up half the country and herself!" He grinned. "Anyway she was far more powerful than even the Spirit-Energy Elemental and she accually had a brain. In other words she would never light a flame on her spirit energy."

Renkotsu nodded. "So she's really special huh?" "Yeah, but I'm not quite sure if this is our sister yet." " Why didn't you ever tell me what she was before... when we used to play with her? I could have learned of fire so much faster!"

"Well I didn't want her feeling like some kind of experiment. Anyway Banryu says she has amnesia, so we'll find out if its her eventually." "But until then she's just another prisoner?" Renkotsu asked quietly. "Bankotsu nodded. "Just another prisoner."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Inu-Tachi

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is that wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "She probably has gone and got herself capture again! I knew I shouldn't have let her leave alone!"

"Inuyasha I'm sure Kagome is fine, have some faith. She's stronger than you think." Sango grumbled having just been woken up by his frantic yelling. "I smell blood, DAMMIT! Its coming from the castle!"

Sango's eyes widened concern taking place of irritation. 'I have to get there before she turnes back into a monster! She'll destroy everything with as much blood as there must be; its a castle full of people!'

She jumped on Kilala( i luv niki4444 Yes I know its Kirara but I'm accustomed to Kilala.) "To the castle Kilala! We have to hurry!" "Who doesn't have faith in her abilities now!" Inuyasha sneered. "Thats just it Inuyasha I have to much faith. 'Kagome please hang in there till I arrive don't kill anything... Anyone!' They sped through the forest 'Kagome where are you Inuyasha thought worriedly?'

'Kagome don't revert back to her!' Miroku thought anxiously. Yes he knew, both Sango and him had heard of the legendary Walking Shadows. There wasn't a person in the world who didn't know of her story... who didn't fear it, except of course Inuyasha.

After spending some time with Kagome they had found her to be sweet, loving, caring, loyal, trustworthy, and honor bound! So when Midoriko informed them just who they were traveling with naturally they didn't believe her. But Midoriko told them of her fight.

Her injuries and her greif had banded together forming the perfect sheild for her mind... amnesia. She warned them to keep it locked away until the final battle, and they were to on no condition inform Inuyasha. It was their duty to Midoriko, the world...

And their freind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Dream Sequence**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Mr. Demon! What are you doing on the road all sad like that?" Kagome asked. Joji smirked, while Akako stifled a giggle. "Little Sister I don't think thats how you talk to them." Akira scolded lightly.

"But Sister!" She groaned. "I don't know his name!" She turned to the little fox demon on the road. "So stranger who are you?" She asked curiously. The little kitsune looked at her in fright. "Sh... Shi... Shippo!' He stampered.

She picked him up and gave him a hug. "Well whats the matter my cute furry freind?" She asked letting him stand on one of her arms.

"There are some really mean kitsunes bullying me." He said in a soft high voice then snifled. "They are bigger than me... and they know more tricks! So they pick on me!"

"Where have you run off to runt!" Someone shouted. "We'll get you!" A few boys about her height ran onto the road. "Oh um...Hi Miss." one said politely. "Can you give us our little brother back? He keeps running off moms getting mighty frusterated with him."

He turned to Shippo. "Now how many times do we have to tell you its time for dinner! No running off to play just yet!" He scolded sounding much like her older sister, who was blushing at the resemblance.

"I'm not buying that!" Kagome growled. "I know for a fact demon children hunt for themselves unless their father brings back a particualarly large kill or they are under 50 years old." The pup stared at her. "But ma-am Shippo is under 50." He answered innocently. 'How will she get me out of this?' Shippo thought.

"But you aren't. I'll bet your over 100! Which means you would be out catching your own dinner, letting your brother fend for himself. I've met fox demon families before." She added. He looked down guiltily.

Then glared at the women in front of him. "Fine if you won't believe my facade... you're going to give me that runt and then you aren't going to let anyone know that you saw through my facade." He snarled.

"How about this.." She answered darkly. "You leave and never bother Shippo again or I could just kill you." He glared harder. "Who do you think you are!" He yelled the others behind him nodding in agreement.

"I'm Kagome Leader of the Walking Shadows." She answered carelessly. All eyes widened and they started trembling, pale faces could be seen and a noise was heard. Phumphhhhhhhhhh! The Walking Shadows and Shippo glanced over there and saw a large kitsune in the very back had water running down his leg. Gross! They all thought. He ran away screaming.

And the others though didn't scream or erm... go number 1 and 2 followed his example. Shippo gave her a toothy grin. "Thanks Kagome!" He said to his new idol.

She smiled at him warmly. " Anytime. If you want to get out of situations like that for now on just say something like I'm going to go write a letter to my dear freind Kagome! That should scare the shit out of them!"

It got kind of awkwerd. "Kagome it already did!" Akako exclaimed laughing her head off as she tumbled to the ground. She hid a smile. "Yeah but that was really gross!" She complained. "Little Sister is right... but it was pretty funny." Akira murmured quietly. "Could.. no never mind." Shippo whispered. "What is it hun?" Kagome asked. Shippo looked down blushing. "Would you guys mind if I came with you?" He asked hopefully. "Absolutly NOT! I'd love that! You could be like my son!" She squealed.

"My mom died giving birth to me. So I don't have a mom." He whispered. She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry... hey do you want one." Shippo looked at her confused. She smiled. "I'd love to be your mom." His eyes lit up "You would!" "Yeah I would." He hugged her tightly. "Please Shippo come with us and be my son! I've always wanted to adopt!" She squeaked. "But I have a daddy."

He answered softly. She smiled at his truthfulness. "Don't worry you don't have to give up your father. We could do that every week we switch thing." There were nods of agreement. "I don't mind being an Aunt." "Uncle Joji. Sounds pretty good if you ask me." But Shippo just hugged his new mother. 'I'll never forget you Kagome... no matter what I'll always have your scent to bring me back home.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End Dream Sequence

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AWWW now do you get why Midoriko didn't say anything about Shippo he already knew she was his mom and he obviously knew his moms name!

Ok people thats a wrap! I am so so so so sorry this took so long and I hope you are all still with me! Because of the time facter I made this chappy about 3 times as long as I first intended to but I really hope you liked it!

Now when I wrote the first chapter I forgot to translate the siblings names so here it goes:

Akira- A-Kir-A Translation- Intelligent

Akako- A- ka-ko Traslation- Red Child

Akari- A- Kar-I Translation- Light; Brightness

Iwao- I- Wa-O Translation- Rock

Izumi- Izu-Mi Translation- Fountain; Spring


	5. Authors NOTE! Preview chap5

Authors NOTE

ok so here is the thing I'm not sure which stories I want to write first keep in mind unless you guys don't like them all will be writen in time but tell me which 2 I'll begin writing.

JUST VOTE for your faverite and I'll figure out which has the most votes

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:** _The Destiny_- It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was arrogent, cruel, and cold. and in his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing_- Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:** _Enemies Attract_- They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome: **_Being Free_- She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life sharing the body he inhabited, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen_- She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo:** _Sorry Love_- Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if I don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome:** _Best Freinds Brother_- My best freind, Sango would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Warning **choose quickly! **I'm giving you till the 19th of November**! I'd give you longer but I have some REALLY BIG TESTS coming up soon after that and I want to know so I'm not stressed about what I get to write about.

**Top 2 ARE WRITTEN!** Oh and ps. I'm doing a history of my story Little Sister! ;D

ALSO just to inspire you I'm going to tell I wont be updating ANY of my stories until I get at least _**17 votes.**_

**SORRY** Know its harsh but it had to be said

Wow the Sess/Kag got a really long sum! man its hard to figure out what to write for a summary with them! Plus I couldn't really figure out what I wanted it to be ;D

Just making sure you know I'm not favering my stories. I'll tell you the one I liked the best after you _**VOTE!**_

BUT I'll give you a page of this story because I can't not type it.

Page 1 Little Sister Chapter 5

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke slowly not really wanting to, but unfortunatly for her Bankotsu had other plans as he poured freezing water all over her, so she had the natural reaction. "Leave me alone Inuyasha! SIT!" She mumbled.

Bankotsu stared at her incrediously. "The dog pours water on you regularly? WHATS WRONG WITH THAT THING?" He said reflecting his emotions. Kagome jumped staring at him wide eyed, hand on her chest, breathing hard. "What the HELL! Oh.. Your... um... what was it!" SHe thought over it going over their names.

"You aren't Renkotsu; cause you're not bald. You aren't Jakotsu; your not girly. You aren't Kyokotsu; You aren't dead... again. You aren't Mukotsu; you haven't tried to marry me... yet. You aren't Ginkotsu; cause you aren't robotic... I don't think. You don't look like Suikotsu... plus I'm not sure if you are insane. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... OH OK! Your Ban... Bankotsu! There we got her right on target! YAY I GOT IT!"

Bankotsu was kind of thankful that she didn't think he was any of those things and at the same time erked that she had technically insulted her own brothers. But they weren't nearly as bad as what other people had called them so it was more like a complement.

He heard the growls of annoyance from behind him, his brothers having heard. While on the outside Bankotsu's eye was twitching. "Oh I mean no disrespect I just don't remember names and faces very well... I'm dyslexic." She added.

"Dyslexic?" Bankotsu asked. "Oh sorry it means my brain can't understand things as easily as someone who doesn't have the disability." *She was a genius* Bankotsu thought * A child protogy. She could do so many things as easily as someone who had done it for years after seeing it done once.

*And this Kagome can't remember my name after a day, after I kidnapped her for Kami's sake! She can't be Little SIster!... but she hit her head pretty hard to get amnesia maybe it affects her ability to remember things she is learning even now.*

"I didn't mean to insult you or your brothers." She added. Bankotsu's glare eased a bit...

0o0o0o0o0

Ok so that is the begining of the next chapter!

FIND OUT ... LATER

I luv niki4444 OUT ;D


	6. A Soft Heart

_HEY! Been a while hasn't it?_

_**SUMMARY:**__Ban/Kag Remembering can be hard especially when you have amnesia. Many years ago the cold blooded Kagome Pond severly injured was taken in by a elderly couple. They brought her to the Bone Eaters Well where they traveled 500 years in the future and met up with the couple's daughter Matsuko who became Kagome's mother and Souta her little baby brother, but Kagome has been having... dreams is her memory returning? And if it is who will she choose? The Inu-Tachi or The Band of Seven? Is there anyway she can have both?_

Kagome awoke slowly not really wanting to, but unfortunately for her Bankotsu had other plans as he poured freezing water all over her, so she had the natural reaction.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! SIT!" She mumbled.

Bankotsu stared at her incredulously. "The dog pours water on you regularly? WHATS WRONG WITH THAT THING?" He said reflecting his emotions. Kagome jumped staring at him wide eyed, hand on her chest, breathing hard. "What the HELL! Oh.. Your... um... what was it!" She thought over it going over their names.

"You aren't Renkotsu; cause you're not bald. You aren't Jakotsu; your not girly. You aren't Kyokotsu; You aren't dead... again. You aren't Mukotsu; you haven't tried to marry me... yet. You aren't Ginkotsu; cause you aren't robotic... I don't think. You don't look like Suikotsu... plus I'm not sure if you are insane. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... OH OK! Your Ban... Bankotsu! There we got her right on target! YAY I GOT IT!"

Bankotsu was kind of thankful that she didn't think he was any of those things and at the same time irked that she had technically insulted her own brothers.

But they weren't nearly as bad as what other people had called them so it was more like a complement.

He heard the growls of annoyance from behind him, his brothers having heard. While on the outside Bankotsu's eye was twitching.

"Oh I mean no disrespect I just don't remember names and faces very well... I'm dyslexic." She added.

"Dyslexic?" Bankotsu asked. "Oh sorry it means my brain can't understand things as easily as someone who doesn't have the disability."

*She was a genius* Bankotsu thought

* A child prodigy. She could do so many things as easily as someone who had done it for years after seeing it done once.

*And this Kagome can't remember my name after a day, after I kidnapped her for Kami's sake! She can't be Little Sister!... but she hit her head pretty hard to get amnesia maybe it affects her ability to remember things she is learning even now.*

"I didn't mean to insult you or your brothers." She added. Bankotsu's glare eased a bit...

"Well now why don't we get back to business huh. I want you to tell me. Inuyasha's strengths, weaknesses, and personal life. Along with those friends of yours."

"First of all NO WAY IN HELL! And second... when did I tell you I traveled with the Inu-Tachi?" He chuckled darkly, causing Kagome to shiver.

"Did you hear that brothers? She thinks she has a choice."

Kagome tried to see through her fear and glare at him, which worked considerably well. "Leave us." Bankotsu growled watching his brothers file out.

She smiled slyly. "I said I won't insult you. I never said I would do as you commanded."

He smiled darkly. "You don't have a choice." She glared. "Don't I?" " I could rip your head from your tiny little body right now and I wouldn't even blink."

"But you won't. You wouldn't have taken me without a reason."

He snorted. "What if that reason was to viciously torture and kill you for the mutt to find." He countered.

"What if isn't fact."

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "I could always do something else with that little body of yours." She froze.

'Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!' her mind screamed.

"What if you don't want to." She whispered her voice an octave higher than was usual.

He smiled recalling her earlier words. "What if isn't fact." He said seductively.

She started trying to push him away as he hugged her tightly, but was having trouble considering he had three times as much muscle as she did... if not more.

Though he was busy trying not to laugh at the little tickle that was all her body weight shoving against his chest.

Finally after the poor girl was tired and panting from the effort he let her go with a newly acquiredgood mood. She opened her mouth to scold him, but was shut up by the glint in his eyes.

"Next word that isn't an answer gets a severe punishment." He threatened. Her jaw snapped shut. 'Dang it I can't fight him off because he's way stronger than I am!'

"Is that understood Ka-Go-Me?"

She nodded sharply. 'Why does he have to be such a jerk about it?I know I'm weak! I know I can't stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants with me and I know I shouldn't even be fighting!

'But the Shikon Jewel... The Fates put me here and damn it I'm going to prove Inuyasha wrong!'

She stared at Bankotsu stubbornly. "Now then, tell me how many jewel shards do you have?" She stared at him angrily pausing. "3" she murmured.

Bankotsu grinned. "Really me TOO!" He cheered enthusiastically.

"Now give them to me!" She rolled her eyes. "I don't have them." He raised an eyebrow causing Kagome to laugh." Inuyasha has them!" She explained.

Bankotsu sighed angrily. "Dang it! That guy again! Tell me does he purposelytry to piss me off!"

She scoffed. "He probably doesn't even know I'm gone, much less _prepared for it to happen. Really Bankotsu do you even have a brain? And if so why do you refuse to use it! "She snarled._

He chuckled darkly, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "You really shouldn't have said that." He growled pouncing on her. Kagome of course screamed at finding him on top of her.

"Let GO!"She wailed helplessly as Bankotsu pinned her arms over her head. "Oh, but Kagome what kind of man would I be if I went back on my word?"

"You asked a question! I answered!"

"You answered wrong! Do you know what the answer really is?" "What?" Bankotsu's expression softened.

"The mutt wants to take everything away from me." Bankotsu answered simply with a slightly trembling voice. As if about to cry.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight, before bulging out when she felt a familiar sensation. "Kagome?" Bankotsu asked sensing her change in mood.

"... Jewel Shards."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the Inu-Tachi

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We have to find her!" Shippo cried from Sango's shoulder. Sango was on the ground trying to figure out by the ruins if her little sister was still herself or a monster. So far... it wasn't working out in her favor.

'This soil is charred in the way Midoriko described... so Kagome used fire, but why? Was she threatened or did she do all of this?' She glanced around at all the dead bodies.

'Kagome please be safe.'

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. She gazed up. "What?" "There is a scent here." He pointed to the burned ground. "Its like Kagome's.. but different. Who do you think did this?"

Sango froze before smiling warily. "A mercenary Inuyasha... one thought to be long dead." She replied gravely. Miroku stared at the ground. "Yes the worst of them." He murmured.

"Who? What other mercenary scum has Naraku brought back from the dead?" "Kagome." They both growled. "Kagome, Leader of the Walking Shadows."

Shippo turned to the burned ground staring. 'So I was right... it really was you. I knew I recognized your scent... from the day I met you! I knew you were mommy! Be safe.'

Inuyashawas frozen in shock.

" Kagome...D ... Do you think that bitch killed her cause they have the same name! Out of spite ya know?"

'Inuyasha you're such an idiot.' Shippo thought.

"Mommy is fine! I don't smell her blood!" He proclaimed

Inuyasha sniffed then nodded convinced, "You're right Shippo... they must have captured her to use her against me! I mean why else would they want a weak girl like that!"

Shippo shook his head ' and you're a narcissist! Mommy please come and get me away from this creep soon!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Words: 2,221

Well there you have it! I'd give you more, but you haven't been reviewing sooo anyway...

I would have updated a LOT sooner, but my computer had a virus that wasn't fixed till yesterday night! AND I LOST ALL MY MEMEORY! 0_0 Thankfully I already had most of this on Doc Manger! XD

Now why don't I say what I should have yesterday!

Merry Chrismas! Oh and have a Happy New Year!

Oh and by the way the Voting though ended a long time ago... I never got a chance to put the results on here so

AND NOW

THE RESULTS

of

the

_**VOTING**_

_**...**_

_**but first the choices**_

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:**_The Destiny-_ It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him, he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was cruel, arrogent, and cold. And his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing-_ Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:**_ Enemies Attract- _They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome:** _Being Free-_ She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen- _She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo: **_Sorry Love- _Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if you don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome: **_Best Freinds Brother-_ My best freind would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

And THE RESULTS...are

as followed

Sesshomaru/Kagome:4

Sesshomaru/Rin:1

Naraku/Kagome:2

Naraku/Kikyo:0

Atem/Kagome:9

Yugi/Kagome:6

Kohaku/Kagome:2

So I've written a chapter for both Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag so far and I'd appretiate if you guys (and girls) would check them out and review.

Now that that debates cleared up lets start the second round.

Everyone who voted will get 2 more votes as will everyone who didn't!

Except this time its all of them besides Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag

I'm narrowing it down. I'll write a few chappies for Atem and Yugi stories and my other stories then in a few months I'll begin writing the two stories that have gotten the most votes as I did this first time. After those are determined I'll have 1 more voting session and leave the one in last place for last that or If I have a bunch of people telling me not to do that one I won't write it ... but there would have to be at least 12 against it.

I may also add other story ideas to the list so keep an eye out!

Anyway Hope you got what you voted for! XD

AND If you didn't it will be written eventually


	7. So Sorry!

She points it out

the beast is destroyed

and out pops a shard immediately turned black

_**Little Sister**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 7: So Sorry! **

* * *

><p>Bankotsu's body darted acroos the room, grabbing Banryu. "Where?" He asked, blue eyes cutting into his victim fromt across the room.<p>

Kagome got up taking a deep breath. "West, somewhere close by." She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to smooth out her uniform. "You know if you keep doing that you'll ruin this! This stupid thing is EXPENSIVE!"

Bankotsu gave her a once over. "Why do you wear such... revealing clothing? Are you-"

"IT'S A UNIFORM!" She muttered fuming.

"A uniform? Like the girls that work at the fine restraunts?" He shook his head, grabbing her arm firmly and practically shoving her out the door. "Nevermind. Where's the jewel shard? Has it moved?" He glared at her.

Kagome gulped. "No not really but...it appears to be fighting with something."

Bankotsu relaxed slightly when they walked out and saw Jakotsu fighting -and winning- against a large bear yokai.

Suikotsu was off to the side with Renkotsu, sharpening his claws with a solemn look on his face.

Kagome's head tilted to the sie. _'That's kind of adorable, he looks like a kid pouting cause he didn't get any ice cream.' _

Suikotsu suddenly brought his claws down against a nearby stone, cutting it to pieces. _'Or maybe a little boy who needs a time out!' _

"Jakotsu stop playing with that it's got a jewel shard!" Bankotsu yelled, watching his comrad impatiently.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't suppose you have a bow anywhere nearby."

Banktosu briefly considered giving her Kagome's, but thought against it. Now wasn't the time.

He scoffed. "I wouldn't trust you with a weapon." Jakotsu suddenly struck out with his sword, killing the bear. "Besides he was just playing."

Kagome snorted rushing forward and shoving her hand into the bears cut abdomen, pulling the jewel peice forth.

The carcus immediately turned to dust, and the jewel shard purified. "Good." Bankotsu muttered plucking it from her fingers, Kagome didn't fail to noticed how it became impure once more.

"Everyone." He called and all attention was on him. "Do you remember our glorious Little Sister?"

There were nods and cheers of agreement. Jakotsu and Renkotsu glanced at Kagome.

"I found... that dear little sister was defeated in battle. She was killed."

It was quiet for a moment before outrage became clear on the faces of the members of the Band of Seven. Even those who knew she was alive. Or potentially alive.

Suikotsu jumped up, his claws flashing. "Who?! Tell us who so we can kill them!"

Bankotsu looked at him gravely. "The same who killed us."

Suikotsu's brow wrinkled in pain and confusion. "But we were so carful! They couldn't have possibly known she existed! And what became of Akako and Akira?!"

Bankotsu paused. "I believe they are gone as well, but I heard no mention of them."

He ran his fingers through his bans. "Before we met up I heard tell of a group of mercenaries more feared than even us, the Band of Seven. There were four members and they called themselves 'The Band of Walking Shadows'. In the castle, the lord confirmed that Kagome was the leader of that group."

Confusion entered Jakotsu's eyes. "But why would Kagome be so stupid!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe, she was just desperate."

Kagome's throat clotted. _'This girl, why would she be desperate? I heard nothing that seemed to make someone so desperate that they became a mercenary. And why am I concerned in the first place! Just cause we have the same name...'_

Bankotsu took out the kimono she had given him. "The local store sold these, but I hold one of the originals not some cheep knock off of her attire!"

Suikotsu's eyes clouded over as he dropped to the ground. No longer did he release words of hope, the proof was right there in front of him. There was no hope.

Ginkotsu let out an anguished wail. Even Renkotsu stared painstakingly at it, hoping to find some clue that it wasn't real, a flaw that hadn't existed on the familiar kimono. There was none, it was the real thing.

"I also have Kagryu in my possession." Bankotsu murmured, and like it had been called it appeared by his side and he grasped the handle firmly.

"She was tied down with magical restraints, unable to be seen by a passing eye, only someone who knew Kagryu could have seen it."

Relief swept through Kagome. She hadn't seen it, so therefor she couldn't be the 'Little Sister' everyone kept going on about.

Bankotsu's eyes darkened. "But I didn't see Akira or Akako's weapons anywhere... that's why we're going to find them."

Renkotsu gasped. "What about Naraku!"

"Screw Naraku! These are our little sisters and we have every right to know what happened to them! In the morning we'll raid a village near here, question everyone! Someone is bound to know where they took the weapons and if they don't someone will seek us out to stop the destruction." Bankotsu scoffed, " That's how disgusting vermin like these people work."

* * *

><p>i luv niki4444<p>

Guess what? Huh? GUESS WHAT! ... I'm bacccckkkkk!

SOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG YOU GUYS!

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave you guys a nice cliff hanger. I can guarantee you that the next chapter will be much longer! XD

Now, I need your advice.

Should I redo the beginning chapters? I had a lot of typos and mistakes that are painful for me to read. :(

But this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote on here so maybe it would be better to leave it in and show how much my writing has grown since I became a member over a YEAR ago! 0_0 I know right a YEAR! XD

Anyway tell me what you think and I'll try to get another (longer) chapter out for you very soon!

_**This chapter is dedicated to... bluephoenixflame98! I had just started writing this chapter when she PMed me and I was getting quickly frustrated! Who knows when it would have come out if she hadn't! XD**_

_**Thank you to... **_

_**Princess Happy, Lozenger12, AssassinoPrincipessa, Demonslayer576, Hells New Assassin, fdjkasd, Foxluna, living for anime, MoonStar005, EverRose808, dimensiontimetraveler, Joyousmia, Angel of Darkness, Guest, socrates, kristalriver1, and Guest! Thank you all so much! 'HUGS YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME!' **_

_Thank you also to everyone how has(is) favorated/following this story, it really means the world to me that you're giving up your time to read my creations! XD 'hugs' _

I can assure you that the next update will not take so long for me to release! XD

_**Love**_

_**~ Niki**_


	8. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	9. Revision

Okay so I've finally made my decision. I'm going to revise this story. XD

It goes against pretty much my entire being but I want to add more details and other things I forgot to put in when I started it soooo yeah... XD

I wanted to keep it up so you could see how much fanfiction has taught me over the last year I've been here about writing but I have found I really REALLY want to revise it.

So I'll begin doing that today and repost the chapters as I go along.

**_Love Always_**

**_~Niki_**


End file.
